Lucy's hidden magic
by KyuubiKitsune
Summary: title says all


Lucy's life got turned upside down three days ago and this is how it started. I was on my way to the guild when I ran into Natsu who of course being the idiot he is actually believed I was weak said he was kicking me off of team Natsu. I simply laughed and said "Finally now I have a reason to leave the guild I say as I continue my way to the guild. When I got there I see everyone was still ignoring me which I really didn't care. I walked over to see that Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Mira, Happy,Carla, Levy,Lily, and Gajeel were all sitting together. They were the only ones who ever paid attention to me ever since the whole guild started to ignore me. "Hey Mira is master in?" I ask her she just nodded so I head up. "Master I would like to leave Fairy Tail." I tell him as he bursts into tears "Why my dear?" he asks me. "I just can't handle the fact that I have been ignored by all of my so called family excepct for you, Gray, Wendy, Mira, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, and the exceeds." I explain to him he just nods and removes my mark "Oh and by the way after I leave I would like for you to tell the guild they lost the most powerful magge in all of Fiore." I say. "What do you mean by that my child?" he asks. "Master I am not only a celestial mage but also a dragon slayer, wolf slayer, fairy slayer, dragon queen, wolf queen, and fairy queen." I say and his jaw drops. "Oh and my name isn't actually Lucy it is Lucinda Destiny Lunar Petalheart." Isay and he goes numb "Your saying your the number one wizard saint?" he asks I nod my head and he asks "Where is your mark and can I see it?" "It is on my back and sure I was going to walk out of here and let everyone in the guild see it and change into my fairy form." I say. I change into my fairy form which I don't like that sweet fairy clothing I prefer the dark fairy style so I go with my black sports shirt which looks like a sports bra and a pair of running shorts and a pair of back tennis shoes that had a wheel in the heal. He looked at me with a look of shock "What I told you I was going to go with my fairy form I never specified which type of fairy." As I walk out of his office and into the guild again I see that everyone is staring at me so I decide to play the part of the blonde everyone thinks I am one last time "What is there someone behind me?" I ask as I slowly turn around letting everyone in the guild hall see the number one tattooed onto my back right over my spine when I turn back around their jaws are all on the floor "Ha I knew you would do that." I say laughing. "Luce since when have you had that tattoo on your back?" Natsu the dumbest member of Fairy Tail asked me. "Hmmm I guess since I was three or was it four" I said thinking about how long ago I got it. "Well I'm off see ya." I say walking out the door only to get caught by Elfman. "Lucy your going to fight me now." he said and for the first time didn't metion the word man. "Okay." I said upset. When everyone got outside there was no placing bets everyone just watched as Elfman got into he strongest form and charged at me. "Magic level .3%" I say and he faints. "Well that sucked oh well I am gonna go see my brother at his guild at least there I can fight using at least 50% of my magical power." I say and leave. When I got to my brother's guild I changed into my wolf form. I have to crimson wolf ears and a crimson tail and I'm wearing shorts the same shoes a pair of headphones and a blue tank. I go to the door a open it to see me brother talking with the twin dragon slayrs of this guild I walk in and come face to face with Minerva. "Before you say anything I am hear to talk to someone and then I'll leave or fight you which ever you want." I say and she smirks "We can fight." she says I just nod and head over to where my brother is but since almost every girl that comes into the guild is always looking for Sting everyone was surprised when I went to Rufus instead. I went up behind him and gave him a hug which scared him. "That is so mean onii-chan. I come all this way just to see you and you act like this Shard was right I should have never come." I say acting like I was about to cry. "Lucin I didn't know it was I swear." he said trying to stop my crying "Alright I believe you onii-chan." I say as I hug him again which causes everyone in the guild to do a double take. Everyone thinks Rufus is ugly because he always wears his hat but in reality he is just hiding his ears. "Rufus nii can I have your hat?" I ask giving him my puppy eyes. Everyone is now looking at us because they want to see his whole head. "Fine but only because you asked and Besinger would chare me if I said no." he told me I jumped with glee and took his hat and the magic that worked with his hat left leaving a black haired person whose hair was short with two midnight blue wolf ears. Everyone was shocked and screamed. Rufus, Sting, Rogue, and I all held are ears the dragon slayers grit their teeth while me and Rufus nii howled in pain. Once we started to howl everyone shut up. "Damn what the fuck is wrpng with people these days what part of enhanced senses do they not understand?" I growl out. " Hey Rufus can we go play its been a long time since the last time I played with another wolf. Please?" I ask. Everyone sweat dropped "Hold it just who the hell are you coming into our guild and acting like a spaz?" Sting yelled at me. "Rufus nii he called me a spaz. Do you happened to have the chains still?" I say to my brother he nods and get them out. "What the fuck are those for?"Sting asked. "These dumbass are for the wolf leader Shard who is going to be here in 30 seconds because someone had to go and call me a spaz." I say with out turning around to look at him and true to my word a 5 foot tall wolf burst through the door he was brown in coloring. "Shard please calm down." I say nicely since I have to keep my secret until I join a new guild. "Rufus give me the chain and get everyone including uncle Jiemma outside now." I yell at him which surprised everyone. Once everyone was outside I did what I really didn't want to do "Shard your Queen demands you calm yourself now." I say in a loud voice. He automatically calms down and changes into his human form which is a little boy the age of eight and has brown hair green eyes. "I'm sorry highness." he says meekly. "Shard you know better than to go bezerk like that and another thing in this world I am to be called cousin understand or sister." I tell him. "Now go tell everyone its safe to come back inside. When everyone got inside they all started to ask me questions all at once. "Woah one at a time." I say. "Who the hell are you?" someone asked. "I am Jiemma's niece Minerva's cousin and Rufus's little sister." I reply. Uncle then stopped anyone from asking anymore questions by calling me into his office. "Lucinda I am glad your here I was just about to send for you. I was wondering if you would like to join Sabertooth?" he asked me with a pleading look on his face. I just nodded my head. "I guess I will go tell everyone who I am." I say walking out of his office "Hi my name is Lucinda Destiny Lunar Petalheart. I am a celestial mage dragon slayer, wolf slayer, fairy slayer, dragon queen, wolf queen, and fairy queen and I am also the number one wizard saint in all of Fiore." I say as I see people who doubt me. I change into my dark fairy form and turn around so everyone can see the mark on my spine. "I got this when I was either three or four." I say because I knew they were going to ask me when I got the mark. They stared at me in shock. "Thus is my little cousin on the wolf side Shard." I say and all the girls rush to him. "Ne Rogue can you do something for me?" I ask. He just nods "Can you hit Sting in the head for me?" I ask. Rogue actually surprised everyone because everyone heard us and they all including Sting didn't think he would. Rogue walked up to Sting and hit him in the back of his head so hard that Sting fell to the ground. "Thank you Rogue. Here is your reward." I say and kiss his cheeks which causes him to blush.


End file.
